1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a lock assembly, which comprises a combination lock and a cylinder lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional combination lock 1 used in a suitcase. The combination lock 1 works with hooks in the suitcase to control locking of the suitcase. When wishing to open the suitcase, the user must rotate the rotating discs 2 of the combination lock to show the correct combination. This design of combination lock is functional and easy to use. However, if the user forgets the correct combination of the combination lock, the user cannot open the combination lock. Further, all different commercially available combination locks do not provide any structure or means for allowing the user to open the lock in a normal way without rotating the rotating discs to show the correct combination.